


Majd én fogadom a szerelmed!

by Szim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Translation, csak plátói módon, egyetem, fordítás
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Summary: – Szeretlek, Tooru! – bökte ki Nishinoya, némileg zihálva utána, lélegzete kis fehér pamacsokban szállt fel a hideg téli időben.Kapcsolatuk meddig tart ki, mennyit bír ki, mielőtt megtörik?
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Oikawa Tooru





	Majd én fogadom a szerelmed!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'll receive your love!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794935) by [zacco_platypus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacco_platypus/pseuds/zacco_platypus). 



– Szeretlek, Tooru! – bökte ki Nishinoya, némileg zihálva utána, lélegzete kis fehér pamacsokban szállt fel a hideg téli időben. Miután gyorsan rendezte légzését, felnézett az említettre, orcái és orra pirosak voltak a hidegtől, s hogy csak egy pólóban szaladt utána.

Az utóbbi meglepetten fordult meg, lélegzete is elállt kissé, ahogy barna szemei a kis figurán landoltak. – Yuu-chan – suttogta Oikawa, bizonytalanul, hogy hangja nem hagyja cserben, mikor neki a legjobban szüksége van rá. Hallva nevét, a másik lassan kinyitotta lelkének tükreit, hogy felnézhessen a feladóra, aki most közelebb lépett hozzá, hogy sálát a nyaka köré tekerje. – Meg fogsz fázni, ha így mászkálsz ilyen hidegben – rótta meg Noyát, akinek arca egy még pirosabb árnyalatot vett fel.

– Hallottad egyáltalán amit mondtam? Vagy rád kellene ordítanom megint? – kérdezte Nishinoya egy idő után, minthogy a másik még mindig nem tűnt úgy, hogy felfogta a vallomást. Nem mintha sietett volna valahova, vagy az érzései megváltoznának, de azért szerette volna tudni, hogy az üzenete átment-e a fején rendesen. Nem is akart választ most még, csak hogy Oikawa tudja miként érez.

– Hallottalak, Yuu-chan – kuncogott finoman Oikawa, ami apró harangokat juttatott Noya eszébe. – Én csak…

– Rendben van, Szépfiú. Még nem kérem a válaszod – lapogatta meg Noya a fiú vállát egy megnyugtató mosollyal, és megfordulva hazament egy szó nélkül, ott hagyva a másodévest a lehetőség nélkül, hogy elmondhassa neki miként érzett valójában. Nézte, ahogy a kis liberó hazament, majd sóhajtott és hamar elindult hazafelé ő is.

– Mit is gondoltam? Még csak november van! Egy normális embernek több időre van szüksége, mint csupán hat hónap, ugye? Már nem is vagyok benne biztos… – motyogta magának a liberó, ahogy hazafelé sétált, szorosan fogva a sálat, amit kapott, mintha az lenne az utolsó bizonyítéka, hogy a feladó létezik.

De aztán gondolkozni kezdett. Az érzései tényleg csak ez alatt a nyolc hónap alatt fejlődtek ki? Hol, vagy inkább, mikor kezdődött el mindez?

Csak egyszer találkoztak alsó-középben, de ezt nem igazán számítaná találkozásnak. Csupán egymás ellen játszottak, és akkor ők a szart is kiverték az ő csapatából. Nem volt akkor ő sem egy kivételesen jó feladó, se nem volt még nagyon erős szervája még. És ő maga sem volt egy tapasztalt liberó, csak ment az ösztönei után, gondolkodás nélkül. Aminek eredményeképp jó pár sebesülést számolhatott a saját és csapattársai nevében.

Mondjuk, nem ekkor kezdett érezni valamit Oikawa felé. Csak a másik csapat feladójaként látta őt, akinek még sok mindenen kellett dolgoznia. Ó, és meg is tette!

A következő találkozásuk alkalmával, ami egy edző meccs volt, mikor már a Karasunonál volt, látta a másik fejlődését első kézből, mint becserélt szerváló. És valóban elvarázsolta az a gyilkos szerva, de amit Oikawa mutatott a képességeiből, még nem volt minden.

Talán az volt az első. Nem volt több, mint egy kis ártatlan érdekeltség benne. Nem kevesebb, és semmi több, csak egy kis árva felcsillanó kíváncsiság-csíra belsőjében a feladó irányába, ami elgondolkoztatta, hogy vajon mennyit változott felső-közép során.

Aztán az első hivatalos meccsük következett, ami az Iskolák Közöttin esett meg. Látva Oikawa gyilkos szerváját a meccsük előtt a többi nézőtől, eldöntötte magában, hogy fogadni akarta a szerváit mindenképpen. Amit valóban megtett, mikor játszottak. Sosem érezte magát még ennyire izgatottnak az életében, mint az alatt a meccs alatt. Talán ezért van az, hogy miért volt akkora érvágás, mikor a blokk, amit felépítettek Hinata ellen, elég volt, hogy megállítsa őket ott.

Gyorsan felépült abból az érzésből, nem engedve, hogy a hatalmába kerítse, mindenét beleadta az edzőmeccsekbe a négy nagy tokiói csapat ellen, ahová a Nekoma hívta meg őket. Nagyon hálás volt azért, mivel, így már volt lehetősége megmutatni Oikawának, hogy ő is tud épp olyan ügyes és sokszínű lenni, mikor röplabdáról van szó. A feladó képe lebegett a szemei előtt, mikor egyedül ment edzeni, vagy a barátaival, ami mindig elmélkedésre késztette, hogy vajon elég volt-e neki és a csapatnak, hogy felzárkózzanak hozzájuk. Hozzá.

De még akkor is, mikor sikerült legyőzniük őket, nem tudott teljesen örülni a győzelmüknek. Nem azok után, hogy látta a Seijoh harmadéveseinek az arcát. Gondolkozott, hogy vajon az ő arcuk is ugyanilyen volt-e a vereségük után, vagy rosszabb.

De visszagondolva, ez nem volt több, mint egy sima csodálat, legalábbis addig, míg nem kezdtek ugyanarra az egyetemre járni...


End file.
